Breaking the Rules of the Band
by golfa chickie
Summary: Jude and SME are on their first tour. Jude and Jamie decide to be just friends and Jude falls in love, but with who?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Instant Star

* * *

Jude Harrison had been laying in bed awake for an hour now. She had been thinking about her life, her friends, and how things had drastically changed since she won Instant Star.

She thought about how she had missed her two best friends the whole time she had been on this tour. There was Kat, her best friend since kindergarten. They knew each other better than anyone else did. They always had done stuff together. There was also Jamie, he was her other best friend and the boy next door. She made friends with over the summer between first and second grade. At six, having a friend that was a boy was unheard of in school, but over the summer when Kat was gone, she had no one else to play with. Jamie had always been there for her and was her number one fan. In elementary school, she spent most of her time with Jamie and Kat, and every weekend they would stay at one of their houses. Things changed a little in middle school, but they stayed best friends.

Jude also thought about her sister and how Sadie had hurt her. Sadie knew that Jude had a crush on her producer, Tom Quincy, former Boyz Attack member Little Tommy Q. Sadie like Tommy too, and got in between them. As Jude lay in bed, she knew that Tommy and Sadie were somewhere together in Europe enjoying their romantic trip.

While Jude lay in bed, she thought about her previous boyfriends. There was Shay Mills, the famous rapper and nephew of her manager, Darius Mills. She had loved Shay and thought he felt the same. Everything seemed perfect until he showed up at her sixteenth birthday party with her archrival, Eden Taylor. She was humiliated in front of everyone and it was in every paper the next morning. Jamie had also been a boyfriend. They hooked up before she got on the plane for her tour. Him and Kat showed up a week later and Jude and Jamie decided they were not the boyfriend/girlfriend type.

There was also the thought floating around about her parents divorce.

Then there was Jude's band, Spiederman Mind Explosions. It consisted of three of her classmates, Kyle Bateman, Wally Robbins, and Vincent Spiederman. Jude had gone to school with Spiederman (he dropped his first name the first day of seventh grade and went to Spiederman of Speed) since kindergarten and Kyle and Wally since second

grade. Jude found it funny how she had always hated Speed, and now they were friends.

Jude and Speed had always fought. In kindergarten, Speed cut off Jude's ponytail because she wouldn't share the markers. In first grade, Jude bit Speed twice and drew blood both times because he wouldn't stop poking her. In second grade they got into a kicking fight over Jamie. Third grade Speed got in trouble for having Kyle and Wally hold Jude down as he drew all over her with permanent markers. Fourth grade they got in trouble together because on a field trip, Speed kept hiding behind things and tripping Jude; so Jude pushed him into the fountain and he pulled her in with him. Fifth grade they had to be partners in everything because of their fighting the first week. In sixth, seventh, and eighth grade they just constantly pulled pranks on each other trying to embarrass the other.

The one thing Jude couldn't help but think about was in fifth grade. Speed and her got into another fight about Jamie.

"I hate you Vincent. Jamie is my best friend, you can just find your own." Jude yelled.

"You don't hate me Jude." Speed yelled back. "He is mine."

"Think what you want Vincent, but you are wrong." Jude replied.

"One day Jude, you will realize that you love me and will regret this day." Speed yelled back.

"Only in your dreams, I will never love you." Jude said before she ran off to find Jamie.

Jude and Speed pretty much left each other alone in high school until Jude won Instant Star. Jude was looking for a band and Jamie managed SME. Jude went through many bands and Jamie had SME try out. Jude hit is off with them. Her and Speed were able to get along with out fighting too much. Speed still liked to prank her and kicked her in the butt every time he walked by her.

Jude had started to notice things about Speed she never had. Seeing him in the mornings in just his ninja turtle pajama bottoms and messing ear length blonde hair made her really rethink her hatred for him. One stage when she performed with him, she could tune everyone out, it was like they were the only ones around. She occasionally caught herself imagining what it would be like to kiss him. When she caught herself, she would then rethink the whole elementary school thing and forget that she could possibly have any kind of crush on him.

Jude had kissed Speed once, but it was because of Kyle and Wally. She could remember that day perfectly. She was in her bunk minding her own business writing down lyrics. The guys were bored after three days on the bus and started coming up with games. They made up their own which Jude had to participate in and hated it. The favorite game of the guys was Truth or Dare. They wanted to play it everyday. Jude agreed to play, this time it was her turn to be on Speed's side (there were sides, Jude hated being with Kyle. Whomever you sat next to could help you decided what to ask or dare. It also meant that if dared, they were was a good chance they were involved.) It had been a week and a half since the tour started.

"Jude, truth or dare?" Kyle asked her

"I will go with truth, I don't trust you and Wally." Jude replied.

"Ok Red, how far did you go with Shay?" Kyle asked after a long discussion with Wally.

Jude turned red and replied, "I sort of made out with him once and that was it. We never really had any alone time what so ever mostly because of Tommy and Darius, oh and we can't forget the press. Ok, Wally, truth or dare."

"Hmm, tough, but I will say dare." Wally laughed.

Jude and Speed had a long discussion; they looked out the window to see the tour bus traveling beside so church van being driven by two nuns. Jude said "Wally, I dare you to moon those nuns in that van."

"I hate you guys." Wally said as he proceeded with his dare. Everyone laughed at the nuns' faces and the bus driver told Wally he better pull up his pants before he had to stop the bus and come back there.

"My turn!" Wally said as he sat back down. "Speed, truth or dare?"

"Did you have to even ask? Dare" Speed replied. He only did truth once and hated it; he was more of a dare person.

Kyle and Wally plotted out their next move for Speed. They knew he had a crush on Jude and she didn't. Wally then said, "No, but who knows, you are not the most predictable person. I dare you to make out with Red, and we mean make out like you're in France."

"What? French kiss him and make out?" Jude quickly yelled.

"Scared Harrison?" Speed asked Jude. He then asked Wally, "How long?"

"Anywhere from eight to ten minutes." Kyle said.

"Ready to visit France." Speed said sarcastically.

"Lets get this over." Jude replied. She had wanted to kiss Speed, but she wanted it to be because she wanted to, not a dare.

Jude enjoyed the kissing, even though she denied it. She thought she had felt passion in it, but then she figured she was imagining it. She figured Speed was just kissing her like it was no big deal. In fact, Speed was enjoying it just as much.

What Jude didn't know was that Speed had a crush on her as well. He always had liked her in some way. He was the type guy that always pulled pranks on people. Jude was always fun because she would take everything too seriously or too far. When they entered ninth grade he noticed how Jude had grown up some over the summer. He thought she looked so beautiful. When she won Instant Star, he then thought she was perfect. A rocker chic was just what he wanted.

It was now 9:30am. Jude rolled over to look out the window of her hotel room when she noticed she wasn't alone. There in her bed and was a guy with ear length blonde hair messy from sleeping. The guy looked pretty fit, but she couldn't see his face. Jude sat up to realize she wasn't wearing anything. All of a sudden, her head started to pound. She slowly started to remember last night. She had gone to an after party after her concert.

There she had run into Eden who was with Shay. It ruined her night. Then there was this guy. He was so sweet and bought her several drinks. Everything was a little blurry from there. They guy in her bed wasn't the one she met. The harder she thought a little more she could come up with. She all of a sudden remembered that Speed had walked her back to the hotel so that EJ or Kwest didn't find her drunk.

Was Vincent Spiederman that guy in her bed?


	2. Chapter 2

Jude looked around the room. She could see clothes scattered everywhere. She looked around to see if she could figure out if that was really Speed in her bed. She then spotted a hat on the nightstand. It looked like the one Speed had worn that night at the concert.

Jude really started to worry. She had a tiny crush on Speed, but an unwritten rule of bands was not to romance within the band. This could ruin the band. She then thought of what if Kyle and Wally walked through that sliding door right then. Jude was scared. Jude decided to wake up whoever was in her bed, she didn't know if she wanted it to be Speed or not.

The guy rolled over. It was Speed.

"Where am I?" Speed asked as he slowly woke up.

"In my room! What happened last night?" Jude asked in a very worried tone.

"Damn, I think it is kind of obvious dude." Speed joked as he looked around.

"I got that, I mean how did this happen, as in how did we get here?" Jude asked now a little mad.

"Hmmm, I remember hauling your drunk ass here. We got here and as I was about to go back into my room, you more less attacked me. One thing lead to another and we are here." Speed replied with a slight grin on his face.

"I screwed up really bad." Jude cried as she covered her face with her hands.

"Its ok Red, if this counts for anything, last night was pretty awesome. I don't regret any of it." Speed replied.

"Thanks a lot Vincent." Jude snapped back sarcastically.

"Hated first name usage. Kind of kills my image." Speed replied.

"Whatever, what if Kyle and Wally find out. This could ruin the band. Then there is the fact I just slept with you!" Jude cried.

"We don't have to tell the guys, what they don't know cant hurt." Speed laughed.

"Still, this is going to make things between us awkward. We just finally got to the point where we could talk to each other without fighting." Jude said still crying.

"Hey, its no biggie. So we moved fast." Speed replied.

"You don't get it Speed. This was a mistake, I don't love you." Jude cried even harder.

"Oh, well, I will leave you. See you on the bus in a couple of hours." Speed said as he got out of bed and got his clothes.

On the bus, Jude stayed as far from Speed as she could. Kyle and Wally had no clue of what had happened. For the next week, things were awkward. They could hide their feelings on stage. Anywhere else, Jude kept her distance.

One night when Kyle and Wally were asleep, Speed left the room and went to talk to Jude.

"Dude, we seriously need to talk, you know, about last week." Speed said as he walked in Jude's little area.

"I don't want to talk about it. I wanted to forget it." Jude replied not looking at Speed.

"Red, we seriously do need to talk. We can't go on like this."

"I don't see the problem." Jude said.

"Well, I do. Red, I think that I have feelings for you. I mean, feelings as in I might possibly love you." Speed said as Jude's eyes met his.

"When did you figure this out?" Jude asked unsure. She had a little crush on him in the beginning, but after last week, it grew.

"Well, I have for a while. Since freshman year, I thought you were cute. When you won Instant Star, you were even more perfect. Then when Jamie got us the role of your backup, I knew I had a chance. I never said anything because of those stupid rules. After the other night, I knew that those feelings were real." Speed explained.

Jude just starred at Speed. She couldn't believe he had just said that. Was he for real? This was the guy who constantly tried to embarrass her.

"Ok, I don't know what you are feeling, but you can't say you don't have any feelings for me. On stage it is like we are the only ones around. You can not say you don't feel the chemistry on stage." Speed said worried about what he was doing.

Jude just starred at him. She was even surer that he was for real. His expression and body language said it.

"Jude, this would be the time to say something." Speed said now a little disappointed.

Jude wanted to say that she had feelings for him, but she didn't know how. The next thing she knew, she was kissing Speed. When they pulled apart, Jude asked, "Does that answer your question?"

"I don't know. I will have to think about it." Speed replied then kissed her again. Before they knew it, Speed was lying on top of Jude. Jude had her fingers tangled in his longish blonde hair. They laid there for at least a half hour making out. When they finally pulled apart for the last time, Jude asked Speed, "Can we keep this a secret?"

Speed replied, "Sure, so are we an item now?"

"I think so, but this is our little secret. We don't want to cause any problems with the band. You better go back to bed." Jude replied.

"Ok, aren't you forgetting something?" Speed asked as he stood by the door.

"Oh, yea." Jude said as she walked over and gave Speed one last kiss for the night.


	3. Chapter 3

There were two weeks left on tour. Jude and Speed were together, but no one knew. They would look for any chance they had to be alone. Every so often, Jude would find some little excuse to have to go somewhere. Five minutes later Speed would have to go somewhere. They would meet a block from the bus and just hang out. After concerts, when everyone would go to their dressing rooms, Speed would carefully sneak over to Jude's. Once in there, Speed would instantly grab Jude and kiss her. The kissing would last for five minutes or so before he snuck back out. Each time they did it, the more they pushed the time crunch. They almost got caught once.

Kyle and Wally hadn't caught on yet that Speed and Jude were Speed and Jude. They knew Speed liked Jude and figured that when he would smile at her or find someway to touch her was because he was crushing on her. Speed was able to keep things like they normally would. He kept pulling pranks on everyone and seemed to pick on Jude even more. One night, Kyle and Wally were going to get back at Speed for his prank he had recently pulled that involved at least twenty hot water balloons in each of their bunks under the covers. They planned to get up at 2am when Speed should be sleeping, go get Jude so she could share all the fun and get Speed.

That night, everyone went to bed around 11pm. At 1am, Speed came into Jude's room and asked her if she was ready. She quickly threw off the covers and grabbed his hands. They had planned to go out for a walk. They had been doing that on the nights they didn't travel anywhere.

That night, they decided to go to the gas station two blocks away and get ice cream. They walked half way there in silence. When waiting to cross the street, Speed bent down and gave Jude a long passionate kiss. They finally arrived at the gas station. They got their ice cream and started to head back. They stopped on the way and sat on a bench under one of the streetlights. They sat there and didn't say much. Jude just enjoyed the time with Speed and being in his arms.

Around 2am, Speed looked at his cell and told Jude they should probably get back. Meanwhile at the bus, Kyle and Wally had just got up. They quickly looked at Speed's bed and then went to find Jude. Speed had made his bed appear as if he was there. When they got to Jude's bunk, they noticed she wasn't there and neither was he cell. They started to worry about her. Wally called Jude's cell.

"My cell is ringing." Jude said as she reached into Speed's pocket. "Hello."

"Harrison, where the hell are you. It is 2am." Wally said into the phone.

"Who is it?" Speed whispered into Jude's ear.

"Wally" Jude replied to Speed. Then to Wally she said, "I am near the bus, I went out for a walk, I couldn't sleep."

"Dude, not a smart move, get back here ASAP. We are going to get Speed back. Hurry." Wally replied.

"Ok, you guys wait in bed incase I wake him up getting on the bus, I will come get you." Jude said before she hung up her phone.

"What was that about?" Speed asked.

"They were worried about me. They want me to get back ASAP so I can help pull a prank on you for the water balloons." Jude laughed.

"Damn it, how am I going to get back on the bus without them knowing about us?" Speed said with a worried expression on his face.

"I have a plan, they are going to be in bed waiting. I will have you hide in my room, then I will get them to come outside for a minutes, and you go get in bed." Jude replied.

"But then they will get me. How about I hide in the bathroom and get them?" Speed asked as he stopped Jude. They were almost to the bus.

"Whatever. Just don't say I had anything to so with this." Jude said as she kissed Speed.

"I will consider keeping it a secret. I am thinking another kiss might just solve it Harrison." Speed laughed as Jude kissed him again.

They carefully entered the bus and Speed went in the bathroom. Jude went back to get Kyle and Wally. She walked out last and grabbed Speed's pajamas.

"Hey, I need to go to the bathroom real quick." Jude said as she slid into the bathroom.

"What are you doing?" Speed asked confused.

"Here, put these on, it will help hide our walk." Jude said as she made Speed's hair look messy.

"Whatever." Speed replied as he started to change.

Jude gave him a quick kiss and slid back out.

"Who were you talking to?" Kyle asked.

"Myself, have a problem with that?" Jude replied.

"Wally will explain the plan, I am going to grab a couple things." Kyle said as she went into the closet.

Wally explained how they were going to take shaving cream, toothpaste, and chocolate syrup and decorate Speed. They figured it would be easy because he was a sound sleeper. Kyle had everything hidden in the closet ready to go. As the slowly made their way back to the bunks, Jude began to worry a little.

Kyle grabbed the covers and pulled them off and said, "Where the hell is he?"

"Dude, I don't know, Jude?" Wally replied.

"Why are you looking at me? Like I would be with Spiederman?" Jude said trying to be shocked.

"True, sorry." Kyle said as he looked around.

"Looking for me?" Speed laughed as he walked into the room. He was wearing only his pajama bottoms and his hair looked messy as if he had been sleeping.

"Where were you?" Kyle and Wally asked in unison.

"I was going to prank Red. Went to her bunk, she was gone. As I was getting ready to come back, I heard you two come out. So I went in the bathroom. I heard you plot the whole thing. It was close, especially when Red walked in the bathroom. She luckily didn't carefully look around or she would of seen me in the shower hiding." Speed laughed as he made up everything as he went.

"Why me? Why do you always have to pick on me?" Jude yelled back. She noticed that Wally and Kyle were buying it.

"Dude, you are easy." Speed laughed as he started to chase after Jude.

Speed caught Jude and threw her over his shoulder and walked over to the guys.

"What shall we do with the catch?" Speed asked.

"Put me down!" Jude yelled.

"She hates being tickled." Kyle joked.

"Good idea." Speed replied as he head back to the main room. He put Jude on the floor and the three guys all tackled her and started to tickle her. It lasted for five minutes then they all decided to go back to sleep.

Speed was the last one to leave, "Dude, that was way too close."

"I know, good acting." Jude replied as Speed went to kiss her. "Not tonight, you will have to wait." Then Jude closed her door.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, everything went as normal. That night they had a concert. It went great. Kyle and Wally noticed that this time thought, Jude and Speed seemed to be closer or something. They figured that Jude was caught in the moment and Speed was trying to make his move. They joked with Speed afterwards, but didn't say anything to Jude.

That night when Kyle and Wally were asleep, Speed got out of bed to go see Jude.

"Don't we look cute in those ninja turtle pajamas?" Jude laughed as Speed walked in.

"I can think of someone who would look cuter." Speed joked.

"Really? Who would that be?" Jude asked coyly.

"I was thinking you, shall we find out?" Speed asked as he climbed into Jude's bunk.

"Maybe later." Jude said as she pulled Speed to her.

They laid there for a half hour making out. Speed eventually ended up with Jude lying on top of him. Speed had started to move his hands up Jude's shirt slowly. Speed had Jude's shirt half way off when Kyle and Wally walked around the corner.

"Dudes!" Wally laughed as he looked at Kyle.

Speed quickly let go of Jude's shirt.

"What are you guys doing?" Speed asked as Jude buried her face into the pillow Speed's head was resting on.

"We were getting Harrison to go try and get you back for the pranks, but guess we interrupted something." Wally replied. Him and Kyle were in shock.

"Yea, we will let you two get back to whatever you were doing." Kyle said as him and Wally quickly walked back to their bunks.

"We blew it." Jude said as she lifted her head.

"Yea, we did, but now we don't have to sneak around. Shall we pick up where we left off?" Speed asked as he started to slide his hands up Jude's shirt.

"Not tonight after what just happened." Jude replied.

"Fine, I will go back to bed then." Speed said as he started to get up.

"No," Jude said as she grabbed Speed's arm. "Stay in here tonight. Please?"

"A little cramped isn't it?" Speed asked.

"Well, not if we lay on our sides pressed against each other, or I just sleep on top of you." Jude replied looking sadly at Speed.

"Up then." Speed laughed as he laid down. Jude laid on top of him and they quickly fell asleep.

Around 9:30am, Kyle and Wally got up. They went out to the kitchen to start some coffee. They noticed that Speed never came back to bed after he was caught with Jude.

"Can you believe it, Speed and Jude actually hooked up?" Wally laughed.

"Sort of. I knew Speed had a major crush on her. I am surprised Jude would hook up with him after the things he has done to her." Kyle replied.

"I was thinking the same thing, but love is crazy like that. He is better off with her then Monica." Wally said.

"Monica?" Kyle asked confused.

"You know, my cousin. He went on one date with her and she said she was in love and he ran." Wally laughed.

"Oh, yes I remember that. Dude, can you imagine what Jamie's face is going to look like when he finds out?" Kyle replied.

"Damn, he will be pissed off at Speed. He asked Speed to watch after Jude on tour because he thought that when she came home there might be a chance to work things out." Wally said.

"Yea, leave it to Speed. He definitely is watching Jude, but not like Jamie wanted. I would pay money to see that." Kyle replied.

"I bet Speed is in bed with Jude right now. Give me you camera, I think we need to capture the moment." Wally said as he got up.

Him and Kyle walked over to Jude's bunk. They slowly opened the sliding door. Sure enough, Speed was lying in bed with Jude. He was Jude curled up on top of him. Speed woke up when he heard Wally's camera phone go off. He also saw the flash from Kyle's camera.

"Dudes, what is going on?" Speed asked.

"Just capturing the moment. Do you think Jamie might like to see this?" Wally asked knowing Speed was getting mad.

"Hell no! He will kill me. Not one word of me and Jude being, well, me and Jude is to be spoke of off this bus." Speed stated firmly.

"Ok, we wont speak of this to anyone but you and Jude." Kyle said back.

About thirty minutes later, Jude woke up. She woke up to Speed combing her hair with his fingers. "Good morning sleeping beauty." Speed said.

"Good morning." Jude replied as she lifted her head so her lips could meet his.

That day, they had practice at noon, lunch at 2, then a little more practice. The show started at seven. It went better then a lot of them. They had one more week left of touring.

After the show, Speed quickly joined Jude in her dressing room. They would stay in there for anywhere from fifteen to thirty minutes.

Most nights, Speed stayed with Jude in her bunk. Speed and Jude were happy that their little secret was revealed to Kyle and Wally. Jude liked being able to kiss Speed whenever she wanted. She also liked the fact that when they watched movies, she could actually curl up in Speed's lap and not have to sit on the floor because the guys had the couch and chairs


	5. Chapter 5

It was two days before Jude Harrison and SME were scheduled to arrive home. They had two more performances left and they were excited to come home. Jude had missed her family and friends. She had missed Tommy even though he had hurt her before she left.

The next to last performance went great. They then had an after party they could attend. Jude and Speed decided to skip the after party and just head back to the bus.

At the after party, Kyle and Wally ran into Jamie.

"Guys, what is up?" Jamie said as he approached them.

"Jamie, is that you? What are you doing here?" Kyle asked surprised.

Jamie looked different. It looked as if he had grown up and found some sort of style.

"I came to see Jude and SME. I am going to the performance tomorrow night too. You guys rocked tonight. Speed is playing better then ever, what's gotten into him?" Jamie asked.

"Well, we would tell you, but you might n…" Kyle started to say as Wally cut him off.

"You might not understand; it is a tour thing." Wally finished.

"Ok, where is Speed and Jude anyways. I am dying to see Jude." Jamie said as he looked around.

"Jude went back to the bus, she was tired. Speed found a girl." Kyle said a little worried.

"Oh, has Speed been keeping an eye on her?" Jamie asked.

"Very good eye." Wally said trying not to laugh.

"Ok, well I am going to go. I might stop by the bus and say hi." Jamie said as he started to leave.

Kyle and Wally said bye, then realized Jamie said he might stop at the bus. They quickly grabbed their stuff and ran. They tried to call Jude and Speed the whole way, but they wouldn't answer their phones. They could only hope that they did go straight to bed.

When they got to the bus, Jamie had just arrived.

"Don't go in!" Kyle shouted.

"Why?" Jamie asked confused.

"We called Jude, she is sick, not a good time to see her." Wally lied.

"Funny, she wouldn't answer her phone when I called." Jamie replied.

"Oh, well, we just talked to her." Kyle then said.

Jamie just ignored them and walked in. He had been in the bus a couple of times. Kyle and Wally stayed in the kitchen/family room. Jamie went to Jude's bunk. There was a crack in the door and he slowly opened it as he said, "Jude, guess who?"

When the door was half way open, Kyle and Wally heard several screams and Jamie quickly came out.

"What happened?" Kyle asked as Wally walked back.

Kyle walked over to Wally. They stood there trying not to laugh. Jude and Speed were in Jude's room both stripped down to their underwear sitting on the bed. Speed was holding the back of Jude's bra together as they tried to get up and grab a blanket or something.

"Damn, Jamie, we told you not to come here." Wally said.

"You said she was sick, not doing my former best friend." Jamie replied angrily.

"Jamie, I can explain." Jude said as she wrapped her self in her blanket.

"Don't bother Jude. Speed, I trusted you with her. You were supposed to watch her, not do her. I am out." Jamie said as he left.

For the next few minutes, everyone just stood in silence.

"What about watch me?" Jude asked confused.

"Oh, Speed was supposed to watch out for you. Jamie asked him because Jamie was hoping you two might rework things. You were not supposed to know." Kyle explained.

"Is that true?" Jude asked looking at Speed.

"Yea, but in the process of protecting you, I fell hard for you." Speed replied as he wrapped his arms around Jude.

"Don't you guys think I should of known if Jamie wanted to work things out or not?" Jude asked a little upset.

"Well, yes and no. He asked us not to say anything, and mostly keep you away from Shay. Wally and I didn't say anything because we knew Speed was hoping to win your love." Kyle explained.

"This is just great. My best friend/ex boyfriend wanted to work things out, asks one of his good friends to watch out for me. Shows up to surprise me and finds me with his now ex friend." Jude said.

"Here is some advice, always answer your phones when we call, no matter what you two are doing. At least this was just Jamie. It could have been worse, it could have been…" Wally was saying when he heard someone else finish his sentence.

"It could have been Tommy." A dark figure said from the front of the bus.


	6. Chapter 6

As Wally and Kyle sat in the chairs talking to Jude and Speed; Speed was leaning against the table and had Jude leaning against him. When they saw this dark figure, they all began to worry. Jude's biggest fear was that Tommy would be that figure to walk into the light

Sure enough, Tom Quincy was on the bus.

"Care to explain your outfits Harrison?" Tommy asked looking around.

"Toga party." Speed laughed.

"Did I ask you Vin?" Tommy snapped back.

"We just got done with a gig and was getting ready to go to sleep. Then Jamie stopped by." Jude said not looking at Tommy.

Jude still had a little bit of feelings for Tommy. She still remembered the kiss on her birthday. She also remembered how he hurt her before she went on tour and was now with Sadie.

"Funny, passed Jamie on the way here. He said not to come in, said that you and Speed were a little busy with each other." Tommy said in a know it all tone.

"Well, Jude and I are, well, Jude and I." Speed said proudly.

"Jude, you sure don't like to follow the rules do you?" Tommy asked as he took a seat on the couch.

"What?" Kyle and Wally asked confused.

"Well, her and Shay broke the number one rule of the road and she got hurt. Now she has broken one of the rules of the band, no romancing within the band. What rule are you planning on breaking next, letting the drummer sing." Tommy laughed

"That is a real rule?" Kyle asked a little insulted.

"Yes." Jude said. "I rather not talk about this anymore tonight. I need to go to sleep. Big day tomorrow."

"Well, we talk tonight or tomorrow." Tommy stated,

"Tomorrow, and have Jamie come. I need to work things out with him." Jude replied. "Good night everyone."

Jude walked into her room, and Speed followed her. Speed grabbed his clothes and whispered in her ear, "I love you Red. Want me to come back when they are gone?"

Jude nodded yes and kissed him good night.

"Well guys. I think I am going to stay the night with you. Kyle, you get the couch, I am taking your bunk so I can keep an eye on Speed." Tommy said as he glared at Speed.

"Why me?" Kyle groaned.

"I said so, now lets get to bed." Tommy said as he got up.

That night, Jude had waited two hours since she heard them go to bed for Speed to come back. He hadn't shown up yet. She had no idea that Tommy was staying. When she walked out of her room, she saw Kyle on the couch.

"Kyle, Kyle, wake up." Jude said as she shook his arm.

"What do you want Harrison." Kyle mumbled as he woke up. He had just got to sleep on the couch.

"What are you doing out here?" Jude asked looking around.

"Tommy kicked me out. He is watching Speed to make sure he doesn't come out to you." Kyle explained.

"Oh." Jude said with disappointment.

"You really like him don't you?" Kyle asked after he noticed how disappointed Jude looked.

"Yes, I think I might love him." Jude replied as she sat on the side of the couch.

"Harrison, I got a plan." Kyle said as she patted Jude on the back

"What?" Jude asked with curiosity.

"I might be able to sneak Speed out here, but put your cell on vibe and keep it close." Kyle instructed.

"Whatever you say." Jude replied with a little bit of happiness.

Kyle crawled into the bedroom. He went over to Speed who was still up. "Dude." Speed said when she saw Kyle.

"Ssshhh!" Kyle replied. "Switch me spots, your princess is waiting for you."

Speed quickly got out of bed and Kyle took his spot. Speed quietly walked out into the main room where he saw Jude sitting on the couch.

"There is my princess." Speed said when he saw Jude. "Did you think I seriously wouldn't return?"

"I was beginning to wonder. Kyle explained that Tommy was watching you." Jude replied as she put her arms around Speed.

"Yup, we are taking a big risk right now. You wanna continue?" Speed asked as he lifted Jude off the ground.

"You bet!" Jude said as she kissed Speed.

That morning, Kyle didn't hear the alarm on his phone and over slept. He set his phone to go off at 5am because Tommy was getting up at 8am. When Tommy woke up. He looked around. When he looked in Speed's bed, he only saw a bit of blonde hair sticking out from the top of the covers. He just assumed it was Speed. Wally was in his bed.

Tommy went out into the kitchen to start coffee. He noticed that no one was on the couch and it didn't appear that anyone had slept there. Tommy started to get curious. He decided to go back to the guys' room and look around. He walked over to Speed's bed. He saw the blonde hair. He looked at it again and thought that it looked too light to be Speed's. He decided to wake the two up. He got his cell phone out and searched for a siren sound. He put it right next to the pillow on Speed's hit the preview button.

Sure enough, Kyle jumped out of bed and so did Wally.

"Where is Vincent Spiederman?" Tommy demanded.

They guys sat there in silence.

"Is he with Jude?" Tommy demanded growing even angrier.

They guys just looked at each other and still didn't reply.

"Fine, lets go find out. Now!" Tommy yelled as he walked out.

Tommy marched out to Jude's room; the door had been shut but not locked. He grabbed the door and quickly opened it. When he opened the door and looked in and saw Jude lying on top of Speed asleep. It appeared that both of them had no clothes on, and Tommy was pretty sure that the plaid print he saw on the floor was Speed's boxers. He yelled, "What the hell is going on!"

Jude and Speed quickly woke up. Jude rolled over the side against the wall and made sure she was covered with blanket.

"TOMMY!" Jude yelled. "Do you know how to knock?"

"I shouldn't have to knock, you haven't answered my question." Tommy yelled back.

"I think you know the answer Little Tommy Q" Speed smarted off.

"Shut up Vincent. You were supposed to be in your bed. I thought that was clear last night." Tommy snapped back angrily.

"It was last night, but this morning, it just seemed foggy, so I gave my bed to Kyle and decided to share Jude's." Speed with a know it all tone.

"I am giving you two five minutes to get dressed and get out here to talk about this. Five minutes and no more." Tommy yelled as she slammed Jude's door.

"Well, that was fun!" Speed joked as he grabbed his boxers.

"A blast. I always wanted my producer to walk in on me with my guitarist." Jude replied as she hit Speed in the arm.

"Are you okay about last night with Jamie and all?" Speed asked as he sat down to next to Jude. They now both had their pajamas on.

"I don't know. I can help but feel like I might of cheated on his or something." Jude replied as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"You didn't cheat on him, but if you did, at least you chose the hottest guitarist there is." Speed laughed.

"Funny, if he asked you to watch out for me, didn't that kind of make me off limits?" Jude asked.

"Well, he said watch out for you with other guys. I took other as anyone but him and me. When you two broke up, I took that as my chance to win your heart." Speed replied as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Don't you feel bad about any of it, I mean considering he hates you?"

"Yes, I feel bad for making him mad, but I got the one thing I have wanted for two years. Plus, he said no to let you know this, and don't ever let him know that I told you, but he kissed Kat once or twice before you guys broke up. He felt awful. I think he was crying over the phone when he told me." Speed replied.

"Oh, well, I feel bad for hurting him like that, but I am happy that I have you." Jude said as she kissed Speed. "I have a question for you. Promise not to laugh."

"Ok, what is it?" Speed asked in between kisses

"Remember when we had to make out because Wally dared us to?" Jude said.

"Oh yes. I remember that very well, want to do it again?" Speed laughed.

"That wasn't it. This is going to sound stupid, but did you feel anything when we kissed because I think I did." Jude replied.

"You felt something?" Speed said as he tried no to laugh.

"Yes, I think. Now answer." Jude replied.

"Of course. They did that because they knew I liked you. I figured you would have just forgot it." Speed replied.

"Speed, I love…" Jude was saying until Tommy barged in.


	7. Chapter 7

The talk with Tommy went pretty much as expected. He singled Speed out and blamed him for everything. He told them how immature they were and how this was going to screw up the band. It ended with Jude crying as she cussed out Tommy and he stormed out. Once he left, Wally's cell phone rang.

"Who was that?" Speed asked as

"Jamie, he wants to come over and talk to you and Jude." Wally replied.  
"What? When?" Jude asked.

"He wants to discuss last night, he will be here in twenty minutes." Wally said.

"I am going to get ready. The whole Tommy being here thing never happened." Jude said as she jumped up to go get dressed.

"Don't take long, lets make it like he just dropped in. That might help ease the problem." Kyle shouted. Speed had left too.

Jamie showed up exactly twenty minutes after he had hung up with Wally. He walked in the bus to see Kyle and Wally in the recliners watching TV with Speed and Jude curled up on the couch.

"Morning Jamers" Wally said as he walked on the bus.

"Hey everyone." Jamie replied feeling a little awkward.

"Come sit." Speed said as he pulled Jude on onto his lap.

Jamie went and sat down beside Speed and Jude.

"So, where do we start?" Jude asked.

"How about how Speed stabbed…." Kyle started to say until Wally shoved a pillow in his face.

"I don't know. I guess with how you two hooked up?" Jamie said still not sure if he should be there.

"Well, it sort of just happened. Not much to it." Speed said.

"You know what, we don't know how you two became an item either." Kyle said to Wally.

"We hooked up during the third or forth week of tour, not sure exactly. That night was so awesome though." Speed said, more thinking out loud.

Jude got real nervous and said, "Yes, the first time we truly kissed. He came out to get a drink of water once night and saw me still awake. He asked me what I was doing and ended up telling me how he felt. I told him I like him too."

"You never said you like me. You just tackled me and kissed me." Speed laughed.

Jamie wasn't sure what to think.

"We sort of then snuck around not telling Kyle and Wally because we didn't want things to be awkward. Then they caught us sneaking around one night and they found out we were together. From there on, it was pretty much them who knew, and then you showed up and found out. That is about it." Jude said.

"Ok, I don't know how I feel about it." Jamie replied.

"Dude, I am sorry if I hurt you in any way. It just sort of happened. If you two were still together, I would of never made a move nor thought of it." Speed said.

"That's ok, I guess you can't always protect your best friend." Jamie said which basically insulted Speed.

"Jamie, if I knew you wanted to work things out, I would have never let this happen. I thought of asking you about it, but you said that we were too good of friends to let our feelings get involved like we did." Jude added.

"I know what I said. Don't worry about it. You two make more sense together then we did. Look at you two, you both love music with a passion and can actually play it too." Jamie said a little upset.

"Jamie, we never once intended to hurt you. You are my best friend and I don't want to lose you." Jude said.

"You are still mine. Well, I am going to go, Kat is coming to the show. I will see you guys then." Jamie said as he left.

After Jamie left, Kyle asked, "What were you talking about the first night? Jude looked like she was going to kill you when you said that."

"Well, it was kind of like a one night stand. Then a week later we worked out our feelings." Speed explained.

"When was this? Explain more." Wally asked not interested in how they became a couple.

"Well, remember the after party for one concert where they didn't card anyone? Well, I was a little tipsy; Jude was very tipsy thanks to her new friend. I brought her back and it just happened. For a week, she wouldn't look or talk to me. We then worked things out and that is about it." Speed said.

"Is that true Red?" Wally asked.

"Yup." Jude replied a little embarrassed.

"Well, we are going to run a couple errands. Need anything?" Kyle asked as he got up.

"Get some candy, any kind." Jude yelled.

"Ok, you two, try and keep it PG in here." Wally joked right before he shut the door so he couldn't hear Speeds rude remark.

"Well, Jamie took that better then I thought. I was expecting to have to dodge a couple punches." Speed joked.

"Yea, but I feel bad." Jude replied.

"Well, I know what can make you feel better." Speed said as he kissed Jude. "What were you going to say before Tommy opened the door?"

"I wanted to tell you something." Jude replied.

"And?" Speed said.

"I love you." Jude replied with a big smile.

"You love me?" Speed said with excitement.

"Yes, Vincent, I love you." Jude said again.

"Well, Harrison, I love you too." Speed replied.

Kyle and Wally were gone for an hour. When they returned, they saw Jude and Speed on the couch making out. They didn't hear Kyle and Wally enter the bus.

"Should we let them go or get them?" Wally asked Kyle.

"Hmm, I think we could use this as our chance to get Speed." Kyle replied.

Kyle and Wally had an idea. They went back to Speed's bunk and filled it with whip cream and chocolate syrup. They knew that Speed would just flop down in bed and not bother to check for anything.

When they went back out in the main room, they looked at Jude and Speed then back at each other with mischievous grins. Jude was lying on the couch with her fingers tangled in Speed's hair. Speed was on top. He had his hands placed on the sides holding himself up so that he wouldn't squish Jude. They walked over to them. They knew Jude was very ticklish on her sides. They also saw part of Speed's boxers sticking out. Kyle got a glass of ice out of the freezer. Wally went over to the couch and got down next to Jude. Kyle went over to the side by Speed. Wally carefully slid his hand up the side of Jude's shirt and lightly tickled her side. She started to laugh and kick. Kyle then quickly grabbed Speed's boxers and dumped the ice down them. Speed jumped back and got kicked right in between the legs by Jude who was still laughing and kicking from being tickled.

"Oh my god." Speed screamed in pain.

"I am sorry! Seriously." Jude replied with a frighten look on her face.

"Dude, we so just got you back for everything!" Kyle and Wally laughed.

Speed didn't say anything, he just slowly walked over to the bathroom giving Kyle and Wally the death look.

"Guys, wasn't that a little too much?" Jude replied.

"Red, you kicked him." Wally laughed.

"Who caused it?" Jude asked.

"Where is your sense of humor? It was a little too much, but then again, think of everything he has done to you." Kyle replied.

"I guess." Jude said with a little smile.

"Speed, need any ice?" Kyle laughed through the door.


	8. Chapter 8

It was finally time for the last show of their first tour. All their families were there and so were their friends. Backstage, Jude and SME were warming up. Jamie and Kat appeared back stage to tell them good luck. While Jude was talking with them, a girl walked by asking for Wally. Jude told her where to go.

"She was pretty." Jamie said as he watched her walk away.

"Yea, nothing special though." Kat replied.

Meanwhile, in SME's dressing room, they heard a voice say, "Where is my fave cousin and his band?"

"Monica!" Wally yelled as he went over and hugged her. "What are you doing here?"

"Came to watch. Your mom told my mom about it. Hey Speed." Monica said.

"Hey Monica, how are you?" Speed replied, he was a little uncomfortable.

"Great, been dying to see all you. Maybe we could go out after and get a bite to eat." Monica said while starring at Speed.

"I don't know, we have stuff to pack up before tomorrow when we arrive home." Speed said.

"Oh, I can help. Well, I am going to go sit down. Break a leg guys." Monica said as she left.

Jude was now standing by herself waiting for the guys. She saw the girl walk out and leave. She then saw SME walk out.

"Who was that?" Jude asked.

"Monica, my cousin." Wally replied.

"Hey Red, come here." Speed said as he stood in the distance. Jude walked over to him and he said, "Just remember, I love you." And then he kissed her.

"I think he is worried that Monica will cause trouble." Kyle said to Wally.

"I think she will. We need take some control. I say we surprise them and make an announcement." Wally replied.

"Good idea." Kyle said. "Speed, we need to get out there."

SME went on stage first and Speed took the mic. "Thanks for coming tonight! I am Spiederman of the Spierderman Mind Explosions. Back there on drums is Kyle and on bass we have Wally. Hope you enjoy tonight's show. And now, our one and only Instant Star, Jude Harrison!"

The crowd went wild. Right before they started to play, Wally signaled for them to stop.

"What?" Jude asked Wally.

"Hey everyone, before we start the show, Kyle and I want to announce something that has recently happened with the band." Wally said into the mic.

"We wanted to be the first to tell that Jude and Speed are an official couple. We know that there are many fans that are happy to hear! So give it up for the newest rocking couple." Kyle added.

Jude and Speed both turned red. Speed walked up to Jude and gave her a kiss. Speed could see out of the corner of his eye that Monica was about to cry. Jude noticed how mad Tommy looked.

The show went great. Everyone loved it. When they finally exited the stage, Jude asked Kyle and Wally why they did that.

"Dude, we figured if we didn't, you two never would." Kyle laughed.

"Ok, well, we are truly official now." Jude joked as she jumped on Speed's back.

In their dressing rooms, Speed approached Wally. "Was that because Monica was here?"

"Yes. She wants you bad. I know her. She would try and break you and Jude up, but with a public relationship, she is not going to want her name involved. I know I wanted you to date her in the beginning, but you belong with Harrison." Wally replied.

"Well, thanks." Speed said as he packed his stuff up so he could go find Jude..

While the guys were in their dressing room, Jude got a visitor.

"Hello." Jude said confused as the girl from earlier walked in.

"Hi, I am Monica Robbins, Wally's cousin." The girl stated.

"Nice to meet you, I am Jude Harrison, which I guess you know." Jude replied.

"I know who you are. I came to tell you to stay away from Spiederman; he is mine. We were an item before tour, but he sort of broke up with me. He basically used you to get me back. You meant nothing." Monica said.

"That is a lie." Jude shouted.

"Really, what makes you so sure?" Monica asked.

"Did he ever tell you he loved you?" Jude asked.

"Maybe." Monica replied. She knew this was all a lie, but she wanted Speed to want her and if Jude was out of the picture, it was possible.

"I will take that as a no." Jude said.

"Whatever; just leave him alone. Nice chatting with you." Monica laughed as she walked out.

On his way to Jude, he ran into Monica. He didn't know that Jude had just talked to her

"So, when were you going to tell me that you cheated on me with your band mate." Monica yelled.

"What the hell are you talking about? To cheat on you, we would have to have been together. I took you on one pathetic date. You are nothing more then Wally's cousin." Speed replied.

"Really, then why didn't you tell me in the dressing room when I asked you out. You just made excuses." Monica snapped.

"Because, Jude and I were keeping a low profile, but Kyle and Wally blew that to our surprise. I love her and would appreciate it if you got lost." Speed yelled.

"You're a jerk Vincent Spiederman." Monica yelled as she ran away.

Speed went to Jude's dressing room. She was sitting on the couch crying. She had only heard the part where Monica accused Speed of cheating and began to wonder, was Monica right?

"Baby, what is wrong?" Speed asked as he sat down beside her.

"Get away. Go back to your girlfriend. I thought you were different, but I was wrong." Jude cried as she pushed Speed away.

"What?" Speed asked confused.

"I heard Monica say that she was your girlfriend. She also told me so." Jude cried.

"Jude, honey, she was never my girlfriend. I took her on a date because Wally asked me to. Nothing happened. She had the wrong idea. I am in love with you and only you. Go ask Wally." Speed replied as he wrapped his arms around Jude.

"Really? She said that you told her you loved her and I was just your rebound girl." Jude asked as Speed wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Dude, come on, would I lie to you?" Speed laughed.

"Do you want a serious answer?" Jude replied.

"Ok, how about this, would I ever try and hurt the person I love?" Speed asked.

"No, I don't think so. I love you and over reacted." Jude replied as she placed her hand on Speed's cheek.

"Its ok, Monica has that effect on some people. I don't love her, and never did. I want you and only you as my girlfriend." Speed replied. He then kissed Jude. They left to go get on the bus for the last time that year. Kyle and Wally followed.


	9. Chapter 9

"Can you guys believe this is our last time doing this for a whole year?" Jude asked as she walked around.

"I know, we had a lot of great times. I am going to miss this." Kyle replied as he sat down in the chair.

"Really, what should we do for the last night?" Wally asked as he sat in the other chair.

"Hmm, what haven't we done is the question." Speed laughed.

"We should watch the videos we taped of us goofing off." Jude said as she laid down on Speed's lap.

"Good idea Harrison let me get the camera." Wally said as he ran to his bunk.

They all laid down on a blanket on the floor in a row and watched all the videos of their tour. They laughed so hard they started to cry.

There were videos of Speed pranking everyone. One of the best was when Jude and Kyle role-played Eden and Shay singing. They laughed of all the ones of them dancing and signing around the bus in their underwear. They all laid there for two hours watching the video. They all eventually fell asleep there.

That morning around 9am, everyone was still on the floor. Jude was mostly laying on Speed, but her feet were propped on Wally's back.

"Did I miss a party?" Tommy said as he stood above them all on the floor asleep.

"Tommy, what are you doing here?" Jude said as she slowly woke up.

"Came to make sure everyone was ready to roll. We leave in an hour." Tommy replied

"We will be ready." Kyle mumbled as he sat up.

"Care to explain this sleeping situation?" Tommy asked looking around.

"Easy Lil Q, we were watching our videos of the tour we taped and all fell asleep." Speed smarted off.

"Call me that again Vincent and those lips will never be touching Jude again." Tommy snapped.

"Kiss me Harrison before Lil Q takes my lips." Speed said as he proceeded to aggravate Tommy.

"How do you guys put up with him?" Tommy said with anger as he left the bus.

"Dude, you totally know how to push him over the edge." Wally said to Speed once Tommy was gone.

"Totally, call him Little Tommy Q and kiss Jude and he is on his way down." Speed laughed as he kissed Jude on the head.

An hour came quickly. The whole ride home, which was an hour and a half, everyone packed. When the bus arrived home, the all unloaded their stuff. Everyone put it in their parents' cars then met back at the bus.

"There goes our summer." Wally said as he walked over to Jude and Speed.

"Yup, pretty good times on that old bus." Kyle said as he joined.

"I wish the tour never ended, that we could live the rest of our lives on there like this summer." Jude replied.

"I don't know about that. I do have some pretty good memories on there." Speed said, as he looked right at Jude.

"Time to say good bye to summer." Jude said as she shut the door.

They all stood there together for five more minutes before they went their own ways.

Summer was over and school would start soon. Their tour went better then planned. Jude and Speed had managed to become a couple and SME had finally reached their goal of becoming an actual band, not some little side hobby.

All in all, Jude Harrison and SME had the summer of their lives but will their friendship hold up when school starts? Will they make it to another tour? Can Jude and Speed keep the relationship going when Tommy is present everyday?


	10. Author's Note

**Author's Note**: Thanks for all the reviews; they were greatly appreciated. There is a sequel "Touring Again."

Thanks,

Golfa Chickie


End file.
